


Out of the Wastes and Into the Coast

by Bandshe



Series: Dirty Words on Black Wings [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn reaches Storm Coast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Wastes and Into the Coast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetimba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimba/gifts).



_Cullen,_

_We made it out of the Wastes, I never thought I’d be so happy to be at the Storm Coast. It’s disgustingly humid here, but at least I can somewhat go into the water. Funny story, I almost got swept out to sea. Thank The Maker Dorian is a great swimmer. Just_ _imagine how angry he was that his pretty little outfit was ruined. Of course being Dorian, he packed a spare._

_About that stern talk you mentioned. Do I get more than one if both Dorian and Bull know? I guess I left my letters where they could be found. Also, I’m loud enough to bother everyone in the middle of the night._

_You do things to me Cullen. Just thinking about you is enough to set me on fire. Here I am all alone on these stupid missions and all I have are my fingers to keep me company. They can only do so much. They’re not as rough and big as yours. They don’t_ _fill me like you do. I close my eyes and just think of your fingers plunging into me._

_I lay in my tent, naked, cold, wet, but my longing for you is enough to bring the fire through me. I plunge my delicate fingers inside and I call out your name, apparently too loud. I pinch my nipples, bite my lower lip, the small amount of pain is enough_ _to be pleasurable. I rub my clitoris, but it’s not like when you accompany it with your tongue. Your soft, long tongue. I love having your face buried in my sex. I know you love my taste and I have to admit that when you come up for a kiss, I can taste_ _myself, and I love it. Do you know how many times I’ve climaxed in one night reading your letter? 5. Not as much as with you, but then again I don’t have the opportunity to do it throughout the whole day._

 _I think the next time we have to make use of the war room. I hope you have all the positions of the markers memorized because the only position you’ll be worried about is which one you’ll enjoy me the most in. Maybe bent over the table, grabbing the_ _edge as you go in deeply. Maybe you’ll have me on my back as you go down for a taste. How about me riding you? Does that sound good to you? I hope that table is sturdy enough to hold us. We can literally fuck all over Thedas. Let my juices mix with_ _Lake Calenhad, start my own little lake. (Maker, I think you’re better at this than I am. You don’t know how much I hate that right now)._

 _I want your cock in my mouth. I want to take as much of you in as I can. I want to run my tongue over the head of your shaft, make circles all around it. Don’t you think for one second that I’d ignore your “other parts’. I’d cup them as I suck you off,_ _because you can’t have enough of that. I’ll pleasure you as long as I want, every time you’re ready for release, I’ll slow down. I don’t want you getting away so quickly. I want your legs shaking, your body burning for me. When I’m ready I’ll allow your release._ _I’ll take all of you in. I love the taste of you. The warmth of it as it goes down my throat._

_Ok, I think I’m out of sexy time talk._

_I’ll see you soon._

_Your Lioness_


End file.
